


去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）11

by Cherie999



Category: chris - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie999/pseuds/Cherie999
Summary: love story part 11 of 27





	去日苦多（锤基rps，海森，长篇）11

十一，k -key

 

Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet 。

———Jean Jacques Rousseau 

 

 

Tom醒了，醉的脚软还要推行李箱走。

 

本尼实在拗不过他，只能开车带他去机场，怕遇到记者，用助理的身份在附近酒店定了个房间等航班。

 

Chris还没到，强打精神让自己醒酒的Tom，直勾勾的盯着墙上的时间。

 

再过两个小时，Tom本来定的那个航班就要起飞了，本尼绞尽脑汁想办法拖住他。

 

——————————

经纪人来到Tom家却扑了个空，打了好多遍手机也关机。

 

他慌了，Tom在他印象中一直是个谨慎小心的人，不喜欢冒险不喜欢跟人争论。兔子急了也咬人，他居然真的跑了。

 

他只能去找人查Tom的行车状况，他是不是开车去郊外了？

 

——————————

Chris赶到的时候，黔驴技穷的本尼正在全力阻挡着Tom出房间。

 

本尼一开门，Chris就看到摇晃的Tom冲出来，他直接抱住了他。

 

Tom没想到Chris会来，本来还在跟本尼较劲往外跑，一下就撞进日夜思念的爱人怀里，他瞬间没了力气，所有隐忍的委屈都爆发出来，控制不住掉下了眼泪。

 

靠在他结实的胸膛，仿佛溺水的人抓到甲板，所有生的希望又涌上心头。

 

“………Chris………”抽泣的Tom蜷缩在Chris的怀抱里。

 

“Tom……Tom，你怎么了？……不要哭了，我好心疼……”Chris用力的抱住他，Tom颤愫的身体让Chris的心也跟着抽紧，他不知道到底发生了什么，是谁欺负他了？ 

 

他一哭，他的心就碎了。

 

本尼轻轻的关上门出去，他已经知道这是一对互相深爱的人，可以把Tom放心交给Chris。

 

Tom轻轻抚摸着Chris的脸，他好想永远这样和他在一起啊，可是他就要失去他了。

 

Tom找回失去的勇气，他不能再贪恋这些了，他挣脱了Chris的怀抱，又去拽行李箱。

 

“Tom，你要干什么？”Chris拉住他。

 

“…放开我，你让我走…”

 

“不行，你要去哪儿？”

 

“…你别管我，”Tom和Chris抢起了行李箱，都快被他俩大力扯坏了。

 

“……这是什么意思？Tom？”Chris不再让着Tom，一把把行李箱拽过来打开，看到了里面的全家福，羽毛笔和他的T恤。

 

没等Tom回答，他又把他抱在怀里。“Tom，到底发生了什么？你带这些去哪儿？为什么要离开我？”

 

“…因为我不爱你了…我要离开你…”Tom咬着牙说出这句谎话，他不能贪恋他的温柔，那只会害了他。

 

“你说谎，如果你不爱我，你带的都是什么？”Chris不管Tom如何挣扎，就是不肯放开他，“你当我是什么人？到底有什么事不能告诉我呢？有什么我们一起面对，一起解决，你可以依靠我，Tom！”

 

Tom还是不能告诉他，他知道自己才是Chris最大的问题，没有自己他才能宁静，他根本不愿意再去面对经纪人和Andreas，和他们无休止的威胁。

 

“……我要走了，早点放手吧，忘记我……”Tom不敢看Chris的眼睛，他知道Chris也是如此爱他。

 

“Tom……Tom…”Chris心痛的紧紧抱住不断挣扎的Tom，“你知道你在说什么吗？你知道我有多爱你……我不能没有你……”

 

Chris隐忍的眼泪滴落一颗在Tom苍白的手上。

 

Tom再也撑不住了，两个人抱在一起，把眼泪蹭到他的肩头，他好舍不得他，好不容易积攒的为爱牺牲的勇气一下子全都消失了，Chris是那么爱他，如果自己真的离开了，他可能会更痛苦。

 

他们把各自的伤痛都化作难在人前流下的泪水中，彼此紧紧的拥抱已经替代了所有的语言，谁也离不开谁不是吗？ 

 

 

他们是让对方勇敢的盔甲，也是唯一致命的软肋。

 

Tom终于平静下来，头还因为酒精隐隐作痛，Chris把他抱到床上，让他舒服的枕着自己的肩头，给他揉着太阳穴。

 

Chris轻轻亲吻Tom蓬乱的的头发，他真的好爱他。他试探的开口。

 

“Tommy，可以跟我说吗？”

 

“…我不想说，Chris…”Tom怕说出来这些事给Chris平添烦恼。

 

“好吧，但你一定要答应我，这一辈子都要好好的陪我，我不要你张口就要说离开我。”

Chris虽然仍然担忧，还是没有逼Tom开口。

 

Tom把头埋在Chris胸口，“嗯，Chris，我们能不能……先躲开他们几天，我现在只想和你呆在一起。”

 

“好的。”Chris关了机，他心里也想逃避那个世界。

 

“陪我去道罗麦特山好吗？我很想去那里，”Tom看到Chris眼神又变得紧张起来，“我不会做傻事了，我发誓。”

 

“那么，这是只属于我们的旅行了？”Chris亲吻Tom的鼻尖，Tom抬起脸，轻触他的唇，两个人紧紧吻在一起。

 

————————————

经纪人什么都没找到，打了一圈电话给Tom的朋友，没有人见过他，本尼并没有告诉他。

 

Andreas知道后快急死了。

他既后悔又害怕，他是那么爱Tom，他没想过有这样的后果。如果真的发生什么事，那他双手将沾满了他爱的人的血，是他把他逼上绝路。

 

Andreas跪在教堂圣象前忏悔，他的心在滴血，他很久没做祷告了，不知道上帝还会不会像爱信徒一样爱他，还会不会原谅他。

他只是太想和他在一起，根本没想过Tom会这么脆弱，他要疯了，Tom，求你，快点回来吧。

————————————

两个人到了目的地。

Tom整理着上飞机前订好的山下民宿的房间，Chris说要出去买露营的东西，这个远离尘嚣的小镇，都没有人认出他们。

Tom看着窗外的美景，如落入人间的仙境，温暖的阳光环抱着绿草如茵，晴空万里无云，远方灰白暗红相间的山峰云雾缭绕，远方似乎还有悠扬的牧笛声。

 

他第一次看星球大战就爱上了这里，如果他和Chris可以换个身份和人生，他真的很想和他定居在这里。

 

Chris回来了，他还租到了车，也不知道他是怎么做到的，当地人不怎么说英文。

 

“你好棒，Chris！”Tom很满意这辆车。

 

“我们现在就出发吧，天黑之前要搭好帐篷。”Chris一脸急切。

 

Tom被他推上了车。

 

他们兜兜转转在山里找到一处湖边的空地，四面都是参天的高树和峭壁。

 

“这里真美，Chris！”Tom大口呼吸着山里的空气，那些烦恼似乎都因为新鲜的氧气代谢消失了。

 

淡绿色的清澈湖水还能隐约看到湖底，一些不知名的鱼儿欢畅的游着，偶尔跳出水面吐出一圈圈泡沫。

Tom光脚踩在水里，把面包屑洒过去，它们就游过来抢食物，摇摆的鱼尾碰撞在他的脚趾间，Tom的童心又萌动了，他的童年并没有这些自然的乐趣。

 

Chris没看风景，他一个人忙着搬刚才采购的东西，那才是他最关心的。

Tom过来帮他整理。

 

“……只有一个帐篷？…”Tom又翻了翻后备箱，确定了只有一个。

 

“……嗯……他们卖完了……”Chris低着头含糊的说。

 

Tom有点紧张，他知道Chris在说谎，但他不会拆穿他…

 

两个人有点尴尬的支着帐篷，这个双人帐篷相对于他们的身高体积实在算不上宽敞。

 

终于把它弄好了，Chris很满意，他打开另个大箱子，拿出一个睡袋。

 

又是只有一个，窄窄的双人睡袋。

 

Tom脸不争气的红了，他没办法再问他为什么又买一个，反正他也不会承认。

 

他只能任Chris兴奋的布置着帐篷内部。

 

时间好像故意跟他对着干，他们只是简单吃了点烧烤，天就要黑了。

 

Tom故意聊着没用的话题，拖延着进帐篷的时间，Chris已经不再听了，他七手八脚的收拾完了餐具，就要拽他进去。

 

“让我再待一会，你不想看看山里的星星吗？”Tom几乎是哀求的撒娇，他是很爱他，但是心里这一关真的过不去，他好怕。

 

“No，”Chris强硬的拒绝了他，“已经起风了。”

山谷就那么应景的突然刮起一阵风，吹的Tom也心服口服了。

Chris强硬的把Tom拖进了帐篷。

 

——————————

 

⚠️为了适应全年龄，简短的开了辆幼儿车，太低龄的话自觉跳过本段……  
（想看肉的上锤基篇的车）

——————————

 

拉上了帐篷拉链，昏黄的帐篷灯光一下子把这狭小空间的气氛变得更加焦灼。

 

Tom紧靠着帐篷边坐在睡袋上，他想稍微远离Chris，空间却小的再转不了身，他已经靠过来了。

 

“……等等……”Tom想找个理由，他还没准备好。Chris满眼烧红的欲望让他心跳的厉害。

 

“等什么，Tommy…”Chris已经控制不住高涨的情欲，Tom羞红窘迫的脸看起来是那么诱人，他已经到极限了，今晚说什么也要睡了他。

 

“…不要，Chris……”Tom尖叫了一声，Chris已经一把扯开了他的短衬衫，他们本来都看过对方上身的，Tom还是下意识的捂住自己的胸口……

 

“No，Tommy，you want me…”Chris一把推到Tom，扔掉两个人的上衣，迫不及待的吻了下去。

 

Tom挣扎的推着Chris胸膛的手，在那个霸道急切的吻里渐渐变成了拽着他的脖子，把他进一步拉向自己，Chris满腔的雄性荷尔蒙爆炸在Tom的舌尖，他们互相贪婪的索取着对方的津液，Tom只觉得全身一阵阵酥麻，Chris的滚烫已经在顶着他的小腹了。

理智告诉Tom要拒绝他，身体又忍不住扭动着勾引他。

“唔……唔……Chris……”

Chris舔舐过Tom的锁骨，再用舌尖吸吮着他的ru tou，Tom隐忍的呻吟声变成邀请他的信号。

 

一路向下吻着他的小腹，Tom推着Chris的头乞求到，“……等等……不要……Chris……”

 

已经晚了，Chris扯开了他的裤子，Tom羞愤的捂上了眼睛颤抖着，任他肆意抚弄着自己。

 

“Tommy，I can't wait anymore…”Chris脱掉了内裤。

 

虽然Tom以前偷瞄过一次，这么直面它还是让他吓得抓紧了睡袋，他得赶紧跑掉，他会被弄坏的。

 

Chris一只手按住Tom挣扎的肩膀，另只手拽过来买帐篷时顺便买的东西，是t套和x滑油，Tom气的脸更红了，原来他早就准备好了要对自己下手。

 

Chris用尽了耐心t上t子，不管Tom不停小声央求，大力分开了他的腿，伴着Tom尖锐的惨叫，长驱直入。

 

他当然不舍得他疼，可是他想要他，从很久很久以前就想...…他已经够绅士，他已经忍了很久了……

 

Chris一边抽送着一边不停亲吻着Tom。

 

Tom把Chris后背挠出一道道血印，还是疼得汗水泪水齐流。

 

“You barsted………be gentle ……with ……me……whoa……ah……ah…”Tom的咒骂因为Chris身体的撞击变得更像是银氹的呻吟，身上重的要死的那个人因此更加卖力的输出着。

 

这比想象的还要疼得多，Tom又无法逃走，那硕大不断撑开他的身体，搅的他又痛又痒，他不知道原来Chris是这么有力这么强壮这么……说真的他现在有点后悔……

 

但是Chris的亲吻又那么温柔，满是爱意。Tom从疼痛中缓过神来，他已经适应了这疼痛，甚至被它弄得心痒难耐，意乱情迷。

他们终于合为一体，这是多么美好的一件事，Tom忍着痛配合Chris扭动着身体，Chris更像得到了赦令一般，加大力度抽送起来，他刚才只用了两分的力气，他不想Tom流太多血，也不想他被他吓坏。

Tom被他撞击的头都直晕，这可真是巨痛。不过快感却逐渐盖过疼痛一波接一波袭来，他已经爱上这种感觉，真想跟他一起做到天荒地老。

 

漫长的时间过去，两个几乎同时到了高潮，Tom只觉得大脑一片空白，大股电流从脚趾震到头顶，心也跟着颤抖，他绷直了脚尖咬着下唇，洪水般的快感让他全身停不下来的痉挛。这感觉真是前所未有的美妙。

Chris也同样喘着粗气在他身体里xx，他体贴的擦洗掉Tom身上的污秽和流出的血迹，替他上了药膏。疼爱的亲吻着Tom汗水淋漓的红色脸颊。

 

他们更相爱了，从身体到灵魂，都是完美的契合。没有什么比和爱的人做爱做的事更幸福了。

 

Tom回过神来，撒娇的窝进Chris的怀里，他彻底被他征服了，Chris太完美了。

 

“Now you're truly completely Hemsworth…”Chris轻吻着Tom的额头，Tom真是太美好了，从灵魂到身体，再没有比他更好的人了。

 

Tom把滚烫羞红的脸埋在他胸口，那句话既是荣耀又像是小小的羞辱，他这个大坏蛋。

 

————————————

（纯洁的分界线…………插曲Bubbly……………）

——————————————————

 

Chris忍住了想再压住他的冲动，他不能让Tom太疼太累，他们来日方长，………………可是下一次是什么时候呢？

 

Tom像有心电感应般的也从之前的冲动和欢愉中回过神来。他已经彻底没办法狠心离开他了，可是他们以后该怎么办呢？

 

Chris感觉到Tom似乎又在发抖，他把他抱得更紧。

 

“…Chris，我不想和你分开，我还想要和你待更久。”

 

“Tommy，你现在能给我说说吗？发生什么事了？”

 

“……我之前想要让自己消失……我不想再面对这个世界了………”

 

Chris几乎快把怀里的Tom抱碎了，“我不许你说这种话……你怎么可以离开我…你到底发生了什么？”

 

“我现在不会这么做了，如果没有来生怎么办？我就再也见不到你了……”Tom为自己又开始变得自私感到惭愧，但也为一时的冲动而后悔，他真的不能离开Chris。

 

“答应我，你永远不会再做傻事…”Chris心疼的抚摸着Tom的脸，“不管什么事，还有我在呢，”

 

Tom隐瞒了Andreas的事，只把经纪人不让他们来往的事告诉了Chris。

 

“Tommy，我虽然痛恨他让我们不能见面，但是他也是为了你的事业发展，你没必要为了我就要走极端，我们都要好好的，Tommy，我不在乎他怎么抹黑我，只要你知道我是好的就够了，至于外面的人，时间总会证明一切，那些和你想相比，都不重要，不要这么冲动了，别为我做什么傻事，我更担心的是你，你知道吗？”

 

Tom看着Chris日渐明显的抬头纹，时间不等人，他没办法放弃他，Chris也没办法离开他。

可是现实又那么残酷，环境不会为任何人而改变，你只能去适应它。 

 

Tom不想再逼Chris，他如果真的一时冲动做出什么傻事，Chris恐怕也活不了了，如果Chris抛下一切跟自己私奔，他们的状况也不会因此更好过的。那些牺牲对于他们的爱都是没有价值的，已经没有两全其美的办法。

 

“嗯，我会回去，就骗他说我们已经分手了。”Tom在心里下定了决心，就让自己继续回到那个痛苦的位置上吧，他不想让Chris做牺牲。

当一个左右逢源的大说谎家，也好过两个人和整个世界鱼死网破，他不想Chris有一点点不快乐。

 

“Tommy……”Chris没把艾尔莎的事说来，他知道Tom太敏感，Tom这次这么跑出来再要回去跟经纪人和解，对Tom来说已经很难了。他总会想到办法跟艾尔莎解释的。

 

“Chris，我想，我们应该用更成熟的方式保护我们的关系了，我不会再跟他们玉石俱焚了，你放心。”  
爱真的会让人成长，Tom觉得自己好像一下子变得更坚强了，不到决裂的最后关头，他会好好的伪装。

“你想要怎么做？”

 

“我们假装已经分手，忍过一段时间，等他们都相信了，再偷偷见面，我们都是演员，肯定能做到的。”

 

“好的，Tommy，都听你的。只要你记得，无论什么情况下，都不要伤害你自己，你是最重要的，有什么事情，我们都会有办法解决的。”Chris看着Tom比任何时候都坚毅的眼神，知道他已经拿定了主意。

 

虽然这也只是暂时逃避问题，但这是目前最好的办法了。

 

两个人终于相拥着睡着了。

——————————

午夜帐篷外传来远方的雷声和鸟兽的叫声，Tom被惊醒，不觉蜷成一团，Chris有力的臂膀环过他，紧紧的把他按在厚实的胸口上。

半梦半醒的Tom安心的缩在怀抱里，这种踏实的安全感，自儿童时代后就不复存在了，家里变故后他总是患得患失，小心翼翼，是这个人，给了他避风港的感觉，那种可以毫无保留的把一切交付给他的感觉，他是他最有力的依靠。

Tom蹭了蹭Chris的胸膛，睡眼惺忪的Chris低头亲了亲他的头发，无论是洪水野兽，还是狂风暴雨，他都会好好的保护怀里的人，让他安心的快乐的生活。

山间恢复了平静，雷声渐渐远去，并没有下起暴雨，两个满心甜蜜的人又深深沉入了梦乡。

 

————————————————————-

一个从鼻尖到嘴唇的轻柔的早安吻。

一个抱着最爱的人，一个被最爱的人抱着亲吻。

没什么比早晨在爱的人身边笑着醒来更幸福了。

虽然，是我们偷来的时间。

只想这样依靠着你迎接每一场日出，不想分开。

清晨互相在湖水里沐浴后，两个人又在湖边给对方刮了胡子，只要一对视他们就忍不住互相亲吻。

 

如果可以永远逃离，生活在这片伊甸园，该多好。

 

一起如胶似漆的过了三天后，不得不打开了手机。

 

总要回去的。

 

无数的短信发过来。

 

两个人默契的拉开一段距离。Chris不敢让Tom看到艾尔莎质问的短信，Tom不敢让Chris看到Andreas的短信。

Andreas从几百字的道歉，到后面全都是，“Please forgive me，I'm begging you ，Tom…please……”

 

艾尔莎发的都是孩子们的照片，给他下最后通牒，再不回来，她就带孩子回父母家了。

 

两个人装作若无其事的吃了早餐，熄灭了篝火，到了机场就要分别了。

 

“我会永远记住这里的，Chris。”

 

“我也是，Tommy。”Chris吻着怀里的人，天空蓝的不像话，万里无云，空的让人心慌。

 

“加油，Chris，再熬一段日子，我们就能见面了…”

 

Chris已经不想再浪费时间说话，他争分夺秒的吻着Tom，那感觉就像末日前夜。

 

冷掉的篝火烟缓缓的飘散在湖边。

起风了。

 

——————————————

 

经纪人和Andreas都守在Tom的家门口。

 

接到Tom的电话后，两个人就放下了心头大石，这次他们真的是怕了他。

 

Tom从计程车上下来就看到一脸焦急的经纪人和他身后那个萎靡不振的身影。

 

Andreas本来比Tom小六岁，现在看起来就像老了十岁。布满红血丝的蓝眼睛，满脸杂乱的胡须，痛苦的眼神，深陷的眼圈，完全没有以前的气宇轩昂，整个人看起来毫无生气。

 

“Tom，你可把我急坏了。”经纪人讨好的接过Tom的行李箱，就像什么事都没发生过，他笑着拍Tom的肩，“好好休息一下，剧场那边的事，我来安排。”

 

“我想明天我就可以去演出了。”Tom也演出一个笑脸。

虚伪可能是人类发明的最简单有效的沟通方式了。

 

Andreas躲在经纪人后面，他不敢跟Tom对视也不敢跟他说话，他彻底确认了Tom毫发无损后，就仓促的逃走了。

——————————

Andreas这几天眼睛都没合上过，Tom的身影一直在他眼前晃。他一点线索都没有，失魂落魄的开车跑了半个英国，几次都差点撞车，找了本尼好几次都说没见过他。

随着时间推移，他的心凉到了极点，他怕Tom再也回不来。

他曾经非常恨Chris把Tom在自己身边抢走，现在却是自己亲手把Tom推向深渊。

 

他交过很多女朋友也交过一些男朋友，都是短暂的x体关系，他一直觉得爱情就是得到对方的身体。那些没用的事不用做，上u床就好。

 

没看到Tom之前，他根本不愿意去关注别人的灵魂，他被电影中的Tom吸引也只因为他的脸和身体。

 

可是见到Tom本人的第一眼，那双绿眼睛就像天使的手抚平了他一向焦躁的心。

他可以带他唱歌，带他写歌，带他骑马，带他画画，带他旅行，做一切他从不会浪费时间做的事。没想到这些没有意义的事却让他第一次感觉到了爱一个人的喜悦和甜蜜。

他们聊天他总向Tom敞开心扉，他还傻傻的以为他们在相爱，他终于明白两个灵魂之间的爱似乎比肉体间要持久的多。

 

他甚至已经不再和以前那些sexpartner来往，只为了他在等。

 

Tom跟他回家的时候，他可是偷偷跟父亲表明了这是他的恋人，还跟父亲吵了一架。

 

他曾以为那双在舞台下听他嘶哑低吼唱摇滚的眼睛，那双跟他一起弹吉他对唱情歌的眼睛，那双倾听他诉说心事的眼睛，那双跟他一起看遍故乡的眼睛，那双眼睛里面是爱情，那双眼睛里只有他一个人。

 

他曾以为，跟他回家，就是一生一世。

 

直到Chris那晚出现，那以后Tom就像陌生人一样把他拒于千里之外。

 

他是他第一次用心爱上的人，他怎么能放手呢？

 

他像疯了一样做了很多事，却没有得到他一分钟的垂怜。

 

Andreas又喝醉了，他无法面对自己不想放弃的心，也无法再去面对憎恨他的Tom的眼睛。

 

其实他们说的爱情，原来是这么痛的吗？

 

————————————

 

Delilah劝住了要带孩子回父母家的艾尔莎。

 

“你不是说那个电话是本尼打的吗？你可以问问他发生什么事了，也许很急，他来不及通知你。”

 

“我没有本尼的电话，就算是急事也不会连着几天都关机，他在做什么？根本就是不想过了。”艾尔莎气的想摔东西。

 

“我认为你还是等他回来解释一下，不能说走就走，孩子们会吓着的。”Delilah把艾尔莎拉到厨房，她虽然并不是很希望她继续困在这个家里，可是她能说什么呢。

艾尔莎叹了一口气。“我觉得我真的很失败。真是羡慕你，轻松自在。”

 

Delilah无奈的笑了一下，轻松吗？自在吗？可是她心底无尽的孤独没有人能看到。

 

艾尔莎的电话终于响了，Chris只是简单说了句晚上到家，就没再听她的质问了。

 

“他总会给你解释的，再等等。”Delilah拍拍她的肩膀。

 

艾尔莎望着外面的天空，一群候鸟飞过去。

 

“什么时候我才能不用再等…”

 

我也想问这个问题，Delilah心里想。

 

——————————

柏拉图告诉弟子自己能够移山，弟子们纷纷请教方法。

柏拉图笑道：很简单，山若不过来，我就过去。

你无法活着摆脱这个世界。

如果眼前只有绝路，不要怕，不要绝望，你肯定能找到方法绕过去。

因为只有活着你才能拥有你要的一切。

哪怕只是短暂的权益之计，也是拥抱幸福的一次机会。

每一个人，就算撑不下去的时候

 

都不要轻言道别和放弃。

 

因为你也是另个人活着的全部理由。


End file.
